It Is Our Destiny!
by timeangel13
Summary: Tentan has been thinking about telling Neji how she feels, but how will he react.


**Author's Notes**

This takes place about a year after the fillers and about 1 1/2 hears before shipuden. I decided to do it in Tenten's POV(point of view). I hope the rewrite clears things up for allot of people. There is allot more description.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Original concept belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

I lay in my bed muling things over. So much has happened to me in the past couple days. Neji and I spared often, so it was no wonder my thoughts kept going back to him usually in battle. It surprised me when a few normal moments leaked through, and eventually took ever. I started questioning it all. Why would I think of these insignificant moments with his. They didn't mean anything to me, but I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking of them. I knew my feelings for him, but decided against telling him them Meany times over. Maybe it was time. I still forces myself to think of battle related moments. Even then my thought were still filled with thoughts of Neji.

**The chunin exams**

Naruto and Neji stood facing each other talking. Neji was telling Naruto about his childhood. None of it seemed to have any audio to it. Only pictures in motion, except for one sentence in particular. "Everyone's destiny is predetermined before they are born." Destiny right. He always talked like that, but for some reason I felt like it meant something. Not wanting to duel on the moment I searcher for another battle in my memories.

**The training grounds**

Neji and I had been sparing. Me using my kunai, shuriken, ect, ect, ect, and Neji using his 8 trigrams 64 palms technique to block him. I wasn't worried about hurting him, knowing that none of them would get through with that technique. I was wore out, and knew I wouldn't be able to continue much longer. "Nice job Neji." I stated huffing and puffing, while Neji began to stop spinning. I had my hand on a tree, holding myself up, as he came to a complete stop, and fell to the ground. Rushing over to him I called out "Neji are you alright?" I got to him and tried to offer some assistance in getting up, but he refused it.

It was obvious that our training session had ended. There was no way he'd be able to continue for a couple hours. "Don't worry. It is not my destiny to die here." He satiated between his panting. Again He speaks of destiny. Still not unusual, but again I felt like it meant something. Maybe I was subconsciously thinking of something I was going through now. I had no clue what so ever. Still not wanting to dwell on this I started to think of another battle.

**Somewhere in Mist Village territory**

We were on a mission to escort an important architect to the Mist Village, so he could visit a friend who lived there. One of the Mist Ninja attacked us not wanting any enemies in there boarder lines. Seeing as they viewed ninja from every other village an enemy it really wasn't surprising to be confronted as such. He was cock, So cocky it was annoying. I wanted to take him myself but Neji stepped forward insisting that this was his opponent. "So you think you can take me huh? I doubt it!" Taunting Neji was never a good thing, neither was calling him weak, and this guy just did both at once.

Neji smirked, getting in the Huiga fighting stance "It is my destiny to defeat you." I again found meaning in this reoccurring word, but this time I had figured out why. If I did end up telling Neji how I feel he would have to think it was he destiny if he was going accept it.

It had been getting harder and harder not to tell him lately. I decided that no matter what happened to day was going to be the day. Finlay coming out of my thoughts I heard Lee calling me from below my window. "Tenten are you ready?"

"What are you talking about Lee?" I truly had no clue why he would be there. I had no reason to go or do anything with Lee.

"We have to see Gai-sensi" He stated with his hand on the side of his mouth, trying to make himself louder. Shit! I had completely forgotten about that.

Realizing I was in no was able to just jump out the window and leave, I shouted down to him. "Hang on Lee I need to change" I was after all still in my night cloths. It only took me a couple minutes to change into my usual red outfit. Grabbing my pack I ran out of the door **(N/A: I'm talking about the pack you see everyone in Naruto wearing on there butt.)  
**  
It was quit for a while. Too quiet. Something had to be wrong with Lee he was never this quiet. I decided to try to talk to him, hoping I wouldn't pick the subject that was bothering him. Not that I really cared that I did. He was just really annoying when He was complaining. "So Lee hows it going with Sakura?" Perfect the only subject he refused to get upset about. He loved talking about Sakura, even if it was about his failure with her.

As I expected he was Happy to talk about it. "Sakura? We are two beautiful flowers waiting to bloom on separate paths,but one day they will be together in the same field." Giving me a thumbs up and flashing his triad mark smile. It was so stupid. He was clueless.

"In other words your not getting any were" There's no way he could be so oblivious as to think that he had a chance with here. She liked the Uchiha kid. Poor Lee!  
I didn't get the answer I wanted."Huh??" there was really nothing to say to him. He was sulking. Damn it I tried to avoid this, so annoying!

We stopped off at Neji's house to pick him up, but we found out he had already left. How unusual Neji always trained at home with his uncle before going to the training grounds. According to Hinata Neji had left early that morning, because he had gotten up extremely early this morning. We left ad decided to see if we'd be able to spot him on our way there. Hopefully he hadn't forgot. That would me unusual Neji never forgot about anything relating to being a ninja. I was so board! Lee was still pouting, and I really didn't wanted to tread into such dangerous Waters. I was hoping that I would see Neji allot more then Lee was. Looking around I finally got what I wanted. There was Neji walking slowly in the same direction as us. I rushed to catch up. "Neji" He stopped and looked back at me allowing me to catch up faster then if he had continued to stride along. "Neji! There you are. Are you going to meet up with Gai-sensi?" I had coughed up about half was through my third sentence, but Lee hadn't even tried to catch up at all.

"Yes" Neji never was one for long conversations, and usually didn't give you much leverage for your next sentence.

I smiled at him, pleased that I was right. Neji hadn't forgot."Then lets go together." Remembering that Lee was still behind I couldn't leave him out "LEE!! Are you coming??"I put my right hand to the side of my mouth, and waved the other one in the air as I spoke.

His fist was clenched in front of him, and fire seemed to erupt from his eyes. "Right!" He was way to excited about this, but at least he wasn't sulking anymore

**Training Grounds With Gai**

Gai was standing in front of us explaining everything to us. "Alright!! I wanted to tell you all... that you have the day off!!" He called us out here for that! I wanted so badly to hurt him, but he is my sensi and I couldn't do that.

I decided to play is sweet for once. "What?? sensi are you serious?" My smile was so big I wasn't sure myself how it fit into my face.

Gai was acting superior now, which was nothing new. Acts Superior, and goofy I don't know how the weirdo did it. "Of coarse I am!! You three have been working hard, so the hokage has decided that you don't have no missions today!! Now who wants to stay and train??" HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't training with this weirdo. I'd rather stick my head in a toilet.

Thinking quickly I came up with a story. "um Actual my mom wanted to take me some were today. So I can't." I'd end up training by myself later anyway.  
"I have something I have to do as well." I wasn't expecting Neji to try to get out of it too. He usually didn't care who was around when he trained, unless he was learning a new justue. I didn't think he did though. If he did he wouldn't have left so early this morning.

Gai didn't look discouraged in the least of coarse he hadn't said no. "ALRIGHT!! Lee?? How about you??" Gai looked so stupid with that huge creepy smile on his face.

Of coarse there was no way Lee would say no. Lee flashed the same stupid grin and through in a thumbs up. "Of coarse I'll train with you Gai sensi!!"

**As Neji and Tenten were walking away**"Your mom doesn't really have some were to take you dues she?" Neji just spoke to me FIRST. OhMyGod everything was weird today.

I smiled not really wanting to answer "You don't have anything to do either, right?" He probably didn't, but I could be wrong.

"No, I'd rather train by myself then with them." Not too unusual. Neji sometimes did give excuses to leave and train by himself. It was so hard to figure him out. Sometimes he didn't care who was watching, and sometimes he didn't want anyone around at all.

I figured now was as good a time to tell him as any other. I needed him to know I loved him weather he felt the same was or not. "um Neji, I have something I want to tell you." That's it. Keep your confidence. Just keep going.

"Can you tell me later? I haven't eaten anything today." He started to walk away. NO!!!!! DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was headed to the tea shop to my right. Stepping in front of him I almost didn't know what I was doing.

Um food I could cook for him "You can come over to my house. I'll cook something for you" I almost lost him. I needed to do this now, or I wouldn't be able to gather up enough courage.

"Are you sure that's alright?" How could he have a monotone voice that sounds like an angel's voice. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him here in front of all these people, so I decided to wait till we got back to my house.

Smiling as big as I could I plainly said "Of coarse" Neji was such a gentleman. I didn't think he would tell me no, but he wouldn't jump at either. (N/A:Wait Neji jumping at anything. Yeah right!)

Eyes closed I got the answer I was hoping for. "Alright then"

**Tenten's house**Neji and I had finished there meal, and I wanted to know if he liked it or not. He didn't seem to think it was bad, but he hadn't said anything either. "So Neji... What do you think?" To the point, but it worked.

"It was good. Thank you Tenten... By the way I haven't seen anyone around here, so where is your mother." What? Oh! I had said that my mother wanted to take me somewhere today. oh well.

I saw no reason to lie to Neji. "Oh she's out on an A-ranked mission, and wont be back for another week." My mother was a jonin, and it really wasn't uncommon so I saw no reason he would ask anything more about it, but he did.

"I see so your all by yourself?" That was obvious. Usually he wouldn't ask such things. I simply nodded without a word, hoping that I'd be able to change the subject to my nerve wrecking situation. Suddenly Neji stood up. "It's getting late I should go." NO!!!! DAMN IT, NOT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (N/A: Don't ask why shes screaming in her head so much)**

I couldn't let him go. Quickly I looked at the clock on the wall. "But it's only 10 o'clock in the morning."

"I still need to train." He was eager to leave. Too eager! Why! What did I do wrong!!?? I still needed to tell him.

I needed to tell him NOW!!! I might not get another chance."Wait Neji. I ...um... I don't know how to tell you this but I..."come on just say it. Why dose this have to be so hard to say. It's just words. Ino and Sakura said them all the time around the age of 13. So why can't I???

Neji hadn't moved one bit. For some reason he didn't seem as eager anymore. "What is it Tenten?"I figured I better stand up to talk to him.

Letting myself blush only little bit. Not too much, just enough to let some of the embarrassment out. "Neji...I...I've been thinking about this for a wile now and well I guess I'll just come right out and say it..." I took a deep breath and composed my self. Then continued "Neji I ... I love you!" I nearly screamed it at him but not quite.

It seemed like forever before anyone said anything. It wasn't really that long, but it was a while. For a long time Neji was speechless. His eyes were closed again as he finally answered me "Are you sure Tenten?" Why would he ask something like that?

I didn't want to push it on him too much. "Yes. I've been in love with you for a while now, and I... I just thought it was time I told you!" He didn't have to feel the same was. I only wanted him to know about my feelings.

"I see" He still hadn't opened his eyes which either meant that he was annoyed or thinking about something. I hope he's just thinking.

I felt I needed to clarify somethings about this. "I just wanted to tell you. If you don't feel anything for me you can go. I won't keep you from your training." At this time I was no longer looking at him but the floor. I didn't mean to keep him from his training. Maybe telling him today wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you sure your ready?" What was he talking about. Ready for what? Confused I tilted my head to the side, giving him a huh? I really had no clue what was going on any more. "I wasn't expecting this so soon." He stepped closer to my until he was barley a foot a way from me. I knew the slight blush I was allowing had grown, and was probably the same color as the apples siting on the table**. **Neji placed his hand on the side of my face, cradling my cheek.

Why would he do something like this. "Neji what are you..." He put his finger to my lips trying to stop me from finishing my sentence.

Pulling me closer, so that my body was pressed against his, he looked at me compassionate eyes. "shh You don't have to say anything." His arms were wrapped around me as he pressed his lips softly on mine. Time seemed to stop for a while there, and I kind of wish that it really did stop, but he eventually pulled away. cool air covering my ear as he spoke those lovely words I had yearned to hear. "I love you Tenten."

I could feel tears welding up in my eyes, as I asked the stupidest question ever. "So you'll be with me?" I couldn't help asking even though it really didn't matter to me either way. If he remained nothing more then a teammate I woulds still be happy. As long as he knew how I felt.

He smiled sweetly at me, and pulled me into an embrace that almost melted me. "Yes. It is our destiny to be together."

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes

One of the memories at the top(the third one) is made first one was takin out of the chunin exam fight between Naruto and Neji. The Third one was before the chunin exams final, but I added in Neji's line at the end. Don't yell at me for false memories. I wanted to have more then one memory and couldn't think of any that would fit what I wanted to portray at the time so I made one up. Also didn't want to ruin the moment by putting in another N/A in there. The apples were granny smith apples. You know the ones that are so red they almost look black. I know Neji doesn't really smile, but I could see him Smiling when there's no one around, Tenten being the accepting.


End file.
